


Волк в овечьей шкуре

by Lemuria09



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, Sticky Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:25:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemuria09/pseuds/Lemuria09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После праздника по случаю победы над десептиконами Сайдсвайпу хочется завершить вечер большим и не очень чистым интерфейсом. Но всё выходит не так, как он ожидал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Волк в овечьей шкуре

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: Хуманизированная интерфейс-система (порт/коннектор). Бессюжетный прон.
> 
> Примечания: Написано на фест по случаю дня рождения сообщества Transformers Porn на дайри.

\- Джооооолт! – пропел Сайдсвайп, интимно наклоняясь к аудиодатчику синего бота. – Ты видишь то же, что и я?

\- Маленького невинного автоботика, который так и жаждет, чтобы его научили плохому? – равнодушно хмыкнул Джолт.

\- Точно! – заухмылялся мечник, облизывая взглядом корпус упомянутого автоботика. – Иначе зачем бы он бросал на меня такие призывные взгляды?

Джолт покосился на переминающегося с ноги на ногу жёлтого бота и покачал головой.

\- Не трогал бы ты его, Сайдс. Он ещё не дорос до твоих любимых игрищ.

\- А по-моему, вполне. Тем более, повод есть… для вступления во взрослую жизнь, - гнул своё похабно ухмыляющийся мечник.

Повод действительно был, да ещё какой – победа над десептиконами, уничтожение Фоллена и спасение всей планеты одновременно. Отмечание сих знаменательных событий на базе Диего-Гарсия уже достигло стадии расползания на кучки: солдаты увлеклись потреблением спиртных напитков, скучные старшие автоботы в лице Прайма, Айронхайда и Рэтчета чинно удалились в свой гараж на перезарядку, мелкие близнецы тоже куда-то по-тихому свалили, и из автоботов в общем ангаре остались Сайдсвайп, Джолт и взволнованно искрящий статикой Бамблби.

\- Ну ты как хочешь, а я не могу оставить без внимания такой жаждущий любви и ласки корпус, - мурлыкнул Сайдсвайп, призывно мигнул оптикой жёлтому боту и укатил к выходу. Бамблби бросил неопределённый взгляд на Джолта и последовал за мечником. Джолт только вздохнул и ещё раз покачал головой.

 

***

Бамблби медленно удалялся от ангара, оставляя за спиной гул голосов и взрывы полупьяного смеха. Даже не будучи близко знакомым с серебристым повесой-мечником, он был уверен, что истолковал его поведение правильно. Сайдсвайп был определённо не против интимного общения с жёлтым разведчиком, и – Бамблби огляделся, но увидел лишь заросли тропической растительности - определённо хотел поиграть.

Впрочем, не успел Бамблби решить, что ему тоже нравится такая игра, как его неожиданно обхватили за талию и прижали к чьему-то горячему корпусу.

\- Это кто у нас тут бродит в темноте совсем один? – игриво прошептали в аудиодатчик разведчика.

Бамблби издал удивлённый скрежет повреждённым вокодером, но, узнав этот самоуверенный голос, расслабился и ответил по коммлинку:

«Я не один тут брожу.»

\- Ммм… верно, - мурлыкнули над аудиодатчиком. – А раз нас тут двое, мы могли бы заняться чем-нибудь более интересным, чем нарезать круги по острову, спотыкаясь о местную растительность и забивая сервоприводы песком.

«Поиграть в прятки?» - не удержался от ехидства Бамблби.

Сайдсвайп хохотнул и скользнул ладонями по талии разведчика.

\- Я мог бы предложить более интересную и полезную активную игру.

«Правда? И какую же?» - нарочито изумился Бамблби. Его этот обмен репликами начал забавлять. Неужели этот самоуверенный и самовлюблённый бот действительно считает его невинной протоформочкой?

\- Пойдём, я покажу тебе место, где нам будет намного удобнее, - улыбнулся Сайдсвайп и лизнул шейные кабели разведчика.

Бамблби невольно запрокинул голову под нехитрой, но такой возбуждающей лаской. Шлак побери, когда у него последний раз был интерфейс? Настоящий интерфейс, а не торопливое рукоблудие в тёмном гараже, отключив раздолбанный вокодер полностью, чтобы не разбудить воем и скрежетом Сэма или его родителей.

А сейчас у Бамблби было – сколько времени? Пару дней, день, несколько часов? – чтобы сбросить, наконец, изводившее его напряжение, прежде чем он вернётся к Сэму и будет снова торчать в его гараже в полном одиночестве, охраняя своего белкового друга от недобитых десептиконов. И эти несколько часов Бамблби твёрдо намеревался провести с пользой.

Сайдсвайп отпустил его, откатил чуть в сторону и смачно облизнулся, отставив в сторону неприлично длинную ножку и явно работая на публику. Публика шумно выпустила пар из воздухозаборников (примут тут за нулёвку, хмыкнул про себя Бамблби, когда от одного касания смазку пускаешь отовсюду) и последовала за покатившим куда-то в темноту Сайдсвайпом.

 

***

Бамблби цеплялся за плечи серебристого бота и постанывал, пока его шею страстно выцеловывали, вылизывали и покусывали. В подобные моменты его дико бесила конструкция собственного лица, с невнятным переплетением сегментов и сервоприводов вместо полноценного рта, с язычком и дентапластинами, которыми можно было бы доставить партнёру столько чудесных ощущений.

А мечник тихо ликовал, прижимая разведчика к стене своего гаража и впитывая всеми датчиками его горячий отклик на такие, казалось бы, незамысловатые ласки. Он полагал, что жёлтого бота придётся долго уламывать и соблазнять, но тот немало удивил его своей готовностью и энтузиазмом. Запротестовал он, лишь когда Сайдсвайп недвусмысленно потянул его ногу к себе на бедро.

«Погоди-ка…» - передача была прерывистой, почти задыхающейся, чем Сайдсвайп немедленно возгордился, но руки разведчика отпихивали мечника весьма настойчиво.

\- Что такое? – слегка недовольно спросил Сайдсвайп. Он уже настроился на приятное времяпрепровождение, и уговаривание смущающейся нулёвки в его планы уже не входило.

«Я тоже хочу приласкать тебя», - сверкнул оптикой Бамблби. Всё-таки иногда в отсутствии лица были и свои плюсы. К примеру, не требовалось никаких усилий, чтобы скрыть усмешку.

Мечник пару мгновений удивлённо смотрел на него, а затем хмыкнул и отстранился.

\- Ну что ж… вперёд, малыш. Действуй, - и с довольной ухмылкой развалился на полу, закинув руки за голову.

Малыш? Бамблби чуть не фыркнул, но всё же сдержался и молча опустился на пол. Жёлтые пальцы коснулись грудных пластин мечника и нежно их погладили. Затем спустились к бокам и скользнули под спину, приподнимая серебристый корпус и прижимая его к жёлтому. Поглаживая сплетение проводки в просветах между спинными пластинами, Бамблби потёрся лицом о шею мечника, глубоко вдыхая запах энергона, смазки и чужих систем. Праймас, как ему этого не хватало.

Сайдсвайп заурчал мотором, выгибаясь в чужих руках, лизнул аудиодатчик разведчика, скользнул ладонями по бокам, по спине, и сжал основания жёлтых дверец. О да, здесь… Бамблби дёрнулся и глухо простонал в шею мечника, а его дверцы завибрировали. Сайдсвайп провёл ладонями по этим основаниям – раз, другой, погладил места присоединения дверец и добился целой серии невнятных хрипящих стонов.

От ласки этих чувствительных точек Бамблби разогрелся так быстро, что его изначальное намерение посмаковать и растянуть удовольствие мгновенно рассыпалось прахом. Его корпус уже полыхал жаром, по пластинам стекали ручейки хладагента, а из-под паховой брони начала просачиваться смазка.

Сайдсвайп резко выдохнул горячий воздух из вентсистем. Бамблби просто восхитительно откликался на его прикосновения, и он не мог больше терпеть. Мечник отпустил заласканные дверцы и ухватился за плечевые сегменты брони разведчика, осторожно отстраняя его от себя и пытаясь перекатить на бок. Жёлтый бот неожиданно вскинул голову и уставился на Сайдсвайпа ярко горящей оптикой. В следующий момент Сайдсвайп обнаружил, что его запястья цепко обхватывают, с неожиданной силой отводят куда-то вверх и назад, после чего прижимают к полу за его головой.

\- Б-бамблби? – неуверенно позвал Сайдсвайп. – Ты что?

В ответ послышался хриплый механический смешок.

«Ты правда думал, что будешь сверху?» - голос в коммлинке звучал откровенно насмешливо.

Сайдсвайп застыл на полу, ошеломлённо глядя на нависающий над ним тёмный силуэт с полыхающей оптикой. Маленький жёлтый разведчик, зажавший мастера-мечника в тёмном углу и собирающийся поиметь, не укладывался в его процессоре.

Как-то отстранённо Сайдсвайп почувствовал, что его запястья перехватывают и придерживают одной рукой, а вторая рука движется вниз, по-хозяйски оглаживает корпус, щекочет искорками электричества проводку между разошедшимися от возбуждения бронепластинами и, наконец, добирается до паховой брони. Сайдсвайп шумно выдохнул и непроизвольно подался бёдрами навстречу уверенной руке, то ласково поглаживающей, то сильно сжимающей чувствительное местечко.

С чужой ладони соскочил несильный заряд, пробежался по сегментам и словно ввинтился во внутренние системы. От резкой волны удовольствия Сайдсвайпа выгнуло дугой, из его вокодера вырвался вскрик, а сегменты паховой брони мгновенно скрылись в пазах, обнажая подрагивающий от возбуждения коннектор и сжимающийся в экстатических спазмах порт. Опомнился мечник, лишь когда во влажный порт проник чужой палец и задвигался неглубокими, дразнящими толчками.

\- Ба-а-а… а-а-м-м-м… би-и-и… - выдал он протяжным, захлёбывающимся стоном.

«М-м-м?» - вопросительно мурлыкнули в коммлинке.

\- Прекра-а-а…

«Да, я тоже считаю это зрелище прекрасным», - прошептал в ответ жёлтый бот, наблюдая, как его палец проникает в тесный порт, и на блестящем кольце входа выступает тягучая капля смазки. И, по его мнению, ощущение горячей, влажной тесноты, сжимающейся и расслабляющейся непрерывными волнами, словно затягивая его палец внутрь, было ещё восхитительнее. А одна мысль о том, как эта теснота сожмётся вокруг его коннектора, едва не заставила его перезагрузиться на месте.

\- Прекрати! – наконец сумел выдохнуть мечник и слабо брыкнулся, пытаясь спихнуть с себя жёлтого бота. Его колёса проехались по ногам Бамблби и с визгом покрышек соскользнули обратно на пол.

«Разве тебе не нравится то, что я делаю?» - ласково спросил Бамблби, добавляя второй палец.

Сайдсвайп дёрнулся всем корпусом так, что действительно едва не сбросил Бамблби с себя, и зашёлся стоном.

\- О-о-о, какое зрелище! – восхитились откуда-то из темноты.

\- Джолт! – облегчённо простонал Сайдсвайп. – Слава Праймасу!

Синий бот медленно обошёл по кругу образовавшуюся непристойную композицию в лице вяло брыкающегося Сайдсвайпа и напряжённо застывшего Бамблби и довольно хохотнул.

\- Джолт, сними его с меня! – потребовал мечник, пытаясь высвободить ногу из-под прижавшего её колена Бамблби.

Синий бот молча присел на пол за его головой, и Сайдсвайп занервничал, услышав тяжёлый вдох чужой вентиляции.

\- Джолт? – нервно позвал Сайдсвайп.

\- Ты мне нравишься таким, - прошептал синий бот, обдавая жарким воздухом его аудиодатчик. – Раскрытым и беспомощным.

Чужие руки перехватили запястья Сайдсвайпа, и Бамблби чуть сдвинулся назад, обхватывая и приподнимая серебристые бёдра обеими руками. Сайдсвайп задохнулся от подленького страха – ему давно не приходилось быть в роли принимающего.

\- А мы думали, ты нулёвка, - хихикнул Джолт над его головой.

Ответом ему было фырканье статики.

«Я так и понял, - передал ему Бамблби. - Бэррикейд когда-то тоже счёл меня юной протоформой и очень удивился, когда получил по бамперу. Иногда полезно, что тебя недооценивают.»

\- Ну что ж… удиви и его, - улыбнулся Джолт, качнув головой в сторону Сайдсвайпа.

\- Не надо меня удивля-а-а-а! – взвыл Сайдсвайп, выгибаясь от резкого толчка, полоснувшего болью и удовольствием его нейросеть.

 

***

\- Ох… должен признаться, зрелище действительно роскошное, - почти простонал Рэтчет, ёрзая на коленях Прайма и цепляясь за его руки.

\- Молодёжь… - улыбнулся Оптимус, лаская бёдра медика и с удовольствием ощущая под ладонями напряжённые сервоприводы.

\- Хочешь сказать, такие рухляди, как мы, ни на что уже не годны? – ворчливо возмутились откуда-то снизу.

\- Ну что ты, - усмехнулся Оптимус, просовывая руки под бёдра Рэтчета, широко их разводя и укладывая коленями на подлокотники кресла. Медик вздрогнул, запрокинул голову и глухо застонал, сжимая его руки до треска броневых сегментов.

«А-а-ах… О-о-о Пра-а-аймас!» - донеслось из динамиков.

«Потрясающе смотритесь», - выдохнул Джолт, наблюдая, как Бамблби всаживает свой коннектор в воющего от удовольствия Сайдсвайпа. - «Я сейчас от одного вашего вида смазкой брызну.»

Бамблби бросил взгляд на Джолта, с видимой неохотой притормозил и откинулся назад, приподнимая бедренную секцию Сайдсвайпа с истекающим смазкой коннектором.

«Было бы неплохо, но я уже на нём накатался по самое не хочу», - с усмешкой ответил Джолт на щедрое предложение разведчика. – «На самом деле… мне бы хотелось побыть верхним. Если ты не против.»

Бамблби опустил взгляд на тяжко дышащего мечника, пожал плечами и скрежетнул вокодером.

«Нет, я не про то», – качнул головой Джолт, отпустил руки Сайдсвайпа – тот немедленно вцепился в плечи Бамблби и никаких порывов к паническому бегству не проявлял, - переместился за спину разведчика, прижался к нему сзади и что-то интимно зашептал в аудиодатчик. Какое-то время Бамблби неуверенно ёжился и шипел статикой, но под ласкающими руками и жарким шёпотом Джолта всё-таки сдался.

\- О-о-о-о! – выдал Рэтчет, не в силах оторваться от творящегося на экране монитора разврата.

\- Шлак мне в выхлоп! Да что они там выделывают?! – возопили снизу, и через пару секунд неяркий свет монитора осветил лицо Айронхайда, поднявшегося на ноги и слизывающего смазку с губ. Рэтчет недовольно вздохнул и опустил ноги.

\- Ого… - уважительно протянул Айронхайд, уставившись на монитор. Миникамера исправно передавала на него всю полноту безобразия, происходящего в гараже Сайдсвайпа: собственно Сайдсвайп, с задранными куда-то к голове ногами, издающий непотребные стоны и крики; почти лежащий на нём, шипящий вокодером и двигающийся резкими толчками Бамблби, и стонущий Джолт, пристроившийся за спиной разведчика и дёргающий его бёдра на себя.

Рэтчет задушено охнул, когда Айронхайд внезапно навалился на него всем весом.

\- От такого любая рухлядь на смазку изойдёт, - прорычал Айронхайд, разводя бёдра медика и резким толчком вгоняя коннектор в его порт.

\- О-о-охх… Оптимус… ничего, если мы… о-о-о Праймас!

Оптимус лишь сладко улыбнулся, глянув на мечущуюся на его коленях парочку, и перевёл взгляд на монитор, поглаживая свою шейную проводку.


End file.
